This Year
This Year is the third song on the album The Sunset Tree. The song has an official music video directed by Andy Bruntel, which can be viewed here. Lyrics I broke free on a Saturday morning I put the pedal to the floor Headed north on Mills avenue And listened to the engine roar My broken house behind me and good things ahead A girl named Cathy wants a little of my time Six cylinders underneath the hood crashing and kicking Aha, listen to the engine whine I am going to make it through this year If it kills me I am going to make it through this year If it kills me I played video games in a drunken haze I was seventeen years young Hurt my knuckles punching the machines The taste of scotch rich on my tongue And then Cathy showed up and we hung out Trading swigs from a bottle all bitter and clean Locking eyes, holding hands Twin high maintenance machines I am going to make it through this year If it kills me I am going to make it through this year If it kills me I drove home in the California dusk I could feel the alcohol inside of me hum Pictured the look on my stepfather's face Ready for the bad things to come I down shifted as I pulled into the driveway The motor screaming out stuck in second gear The scene ends badly as you might imagine In a cavalcade of anger and fear There will be feasting and dancing In Jerusalem next year I am going to make it through this year If it kills me I am going to make it through this year If it kills me Comments by John Darnielle About this Song * "This is a song about how sometimes you are living in a house and you're in high school and your stepfather is abusing your mother and you, and it really sucks. You have to take a lot of drugs to deal with that, right, but you don't have to, I should say. But you probably do. And when you do, they make you feel marginally better but the main thing that makes you feel better is the company of other people who are as damaged as you are or will shortly become as damaged as you are, and you can sense it, because there is an internal sensor if you bear some damage, you have this sensor that says 'That person is either damaged or is getting there, and I think I will hang out with her until things get a little brighter.' I play this for a lovely person who wore a cape to school." -- 2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2004-10-04 - Magic Stick - Detroit, MI *2004-10-08 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-10-11 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2004-10-12 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2005-03-23 - Emo's - Austin, TX *2005-04-28 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2005-05-02 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2005-05-05 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2005-05-10 - La Sala Rossa - Montreal, Quebec *2005-05-13 - Logan Square - Chicago, IL *2005-06-18 - China Clipper - Olympia, WA *2005-06-20 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2005-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2005-09-14 - Newtown - Sydney, Australia *2005-09-16 - The Rosemount - Perth, Australia *2005-10-12 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2005-10-13 - Open End Gallery - Chicago, IL *2005-10-14 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2005-10-23 - Lunt Hall Basement Haverford College - Haverford, PA *2005-10-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2005-11-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2006-04-16 - Great Escape Festival - Sydney, Australia *2006-06-09 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2006-09-15 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2006-09-16 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2006-09-19 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2006-09-20 - The Andy Warhol Museum - Pittsburgh, PA *2006-09-21 - The Union - Athens, OH *2006-09-23 - Appel Commons at Cornell University - Ithaca, NY *2006-09-26 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *2006-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-23 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2006-10-26 - The Opolis - Norman, OK *2006-10-31 - Spanish Moon - Baton Rouge, LA *2006-11-03 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2006-11-05 - New College of Florida - Sarasota, FL *2006-11-16 - The Daily Show 10th Anniversary - Irving Plaza - New York, NY *2006-12-02 - Pitzer College - Claremont, CA *2006-12-31 - Falls Festival - Lorne, Australia *2007-01-02 - Club Capitol - Perth, Australia *2007-01-03 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2007-01-05 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2007-01-06 - Century Theatre - Sydney, Australia *2007-03-01 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2007-03-02- Triple Door - Seattle, WA *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-04 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-07 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-09 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-11 - The El Rey - Los Angeles, CA *2007-03-31 - Fritz's Corner @ Debaser - Stockholm, Sweden *2007-04-03 - Garage - Oslo, Norway *2007-05-05 - Local 506 - Chapel Hill, NC *2007-06-20 - Eff Cancer Benefit - Metro - Chicago, IL *2007-09-21 - Sonar - Baltimore, MD *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2007-09-27 - Rex Theatre - Pittsburgh, PA *2007-09-30 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-10-02 - Studio B - Brooklyn, NY *2007-10-30 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2007-10-31 - 400 Bar - Minneapolis, MN *2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *2007-11-03 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2007-11-06 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2007-11-08 - Jackpot Saloon - Lawrence, KS *2007-11-13 - Madhatter - Covington, KY *2007-11-14 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2007-11-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2007-12-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2007-12-09 - Moho Live - Manchester, England *2007-12-10 - Oran Mor - Glasgow, Scotland *2008-02-22 - Richard's on Richards - Vancouver, British Columbia *2008-02-23 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2008-02-25 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2008-02-27 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-04 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-05 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-13 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2008-03-15 - Middle East - Cambridge, MA *2008-03-22 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2008-05-16 - Masonic Temple - Brooklyn, New York, NY *2008-08-02 - Bull City Headquarters - Durham, NC *2008-09-14 - End of the Road Festival - Dorset, England *2008-09-15 - ULU - London, England *2008-10-13 - Park West - Chicago, IL *2008-10-14 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2008-10-17 - Bluebird Theater - Denver, CO *2008-10-20 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2008-10-21 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2008-10-24 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-25 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-26 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-29 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2008-10-31 - The Foundation - Lubbock, TX *2008-11-01 - Antones - Austin, TX *2008-11-02 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2008-11-03 - Republic - New Orleans, LA *2008-11-05 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2008-11-06 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2008-11-07 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2008-11-08 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-11-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-12-05 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2008-12-06 - Cambridge Hotel - Newcastle, Australia *2008-12-07 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2008-12-09 - The Rosemount - Perth, Australia *2008-12-10 - Billboard - Melbourne, Australia *2008-12-14 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2008-12-17 - Kings Arms - Auckland, New Zealand *2008-12-18 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2009-02-05 - Thursday Concert - Ships and Dip V *2009-02-25 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2009-03-07 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2009-03-21 - Sixth & I Historic Synagogue - Washington, D.C. *2009-03-25 - Somerville Theater - Somerville, MA *2009-03-26 - Donovan's Pub at Colgate University - Hamilton, NY *2009-03-29 - Kenyon College - Gambier, OH *2009-03-30 - Oberlin College - Oberlin, OH *2009-04-01 - Portage Theater - Chicago, IL *2009-04-03 - Mission Creek Music Festival - The Mill - Iowa City, IA *2009-04-04 - Earlham College - Richmond, IN *2009-06-13 - Zoop II - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2009-08-21 - Durham Be Easy Festival - Durham, NC *2009-09-18 - Ithaca College - Ithaca, NY *2009-10-06 - The Colbert Report - New York, NY *2009-10-09 - Paradiso - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2009-10-15 - Magnet - Berlin, Germany *2009-11-04 - Ladies Literary Club - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2009-11-05 - The Metro - Chicago, IL *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI *2009-11-07 - Cedar Cultural Centre - Minneapolis, MN *2009-11-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2009-11-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2009-11-15 - Henry Fonda Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2009-11-20 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2009-11-27 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2009-11-28 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2009-11-29 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2009-12-01 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2010-03-11 - Memorial Union Building - University of New Hampshire - Durham, NH *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2010-04-08 - Kings Arms - Auckland, New Zealand *2010-04-09 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2010-04-11 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2010-04-13 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2010-04-14 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2010-04-16 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2010-04-18 - The Rosemount Hotel - Perth, Australia *2010-05-16 - BreastFest - American Theater Company - Chicago, IL *2010-05-30 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2010-05-31 - Sasquatch Music Festival - George, WA *2010-06-05 - The Badlander - Missoula, MT *2010-06-07 - Macewan Hall - Calgery, Alberta *2010-06-08 - Edmonton Event Centre - Edmonton, Alberta *2010-06-12 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2010-06-13 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2010-06-16 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2010-07-31 - Holidays for Quince Benefit - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2010-08-28 - Music for Fences - Durham Central Park - Durham, NC *2010-09-04 - FYF Fest - Los Angeles State Historic Park - Los Angeles, CA *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2010-09-09 - Koko - London, England *2010-09-10 - End of the Road Festival - Salisbury, England *2010-10-04 - The Bottleneck - Lawrence, KS *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2010-10-06 - Academy of Contemporary Music @ UCO - Oklahoma City, OK *2010-10-08 - Austin City Limits Festival - Austin, TX *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange County, CA *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2011-02-15 - University of Washington - Meany Hall - Seattle, WA *2011-03-24 - The National - Richmond, VA *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2011-03-26 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-01 - Paradise Rock Club - Boston, MA *2011-04-02 - Castaways - Ithaca, NY *2011-04-03 - The Opera House - Toronto, Ontario *2011-04-05 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2011-04-06 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2011-04-07 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2011-04-08 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-04-11 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2011-04-12 - Mr. Smalls - Pittsburgh, PA *2011-04-14 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2011-04-15 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2011-05-22 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2011-05-24 - Coalition - Brighton, England *2011-05-25 - Koko - London, England *2011-05-29 - King Tut's Wah Wah Hut - Glasgow, Scotland *2011-06-14 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2011-06-16 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2011-06-17 - The Biltmore Cabaret - Vancouver, British Columbia *2011-06-18 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2011-06-20 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2011-06-21 - The Detroit Bar - Costa Mesa, CA *2011-06-23 - El Rey Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2011-06-24 - Soho Restaurant and Music Club - Santa Barbara, CA *2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN *2011-07-13 - 1982 Bar - Gainesville, FL *2011-07-28 - Meadowbrook Pavilion - Gilford, NH *2011-07-30 - Osheaga Festival - Montreal, Quebec *2011-07-31 - Papermill Island - Baldwinsville, NY *2011-08-02 - House of Blues - Cleveland, OH *2011-08-03 - Meijer Gardens - Grand Rapids, MI *2011-08-05 - Lollapalooza - Grand Park - Chicago, IL *2011-12-16 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2012-01-19 - Antone's - Austin, TX *2012-01-20 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2012-01-21 - Tipitina's - New Orleans, LA *2012-01-23 - Club Downunder - Tallahassee, FL *2012-01-24 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2012-01-25 - The Crowbar - Tampa, FL *2012-01-28 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2012-01-30 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2012-02-02 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2012-02-04 - The Haw River Ballroom - Saxapahaw, NC *2012-04-19 - Benefit to Defeat Amendment One - Motorco - Durham, NC *2012-04-21 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2012-05-01 - The Bakery - Perth, Australia *2012-05-04 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia *2012-05-08 - The Clarendon - Katoomba, Australia *2012-05-09 - The Toff in Town - Melbourne, Australia *2012-05-10 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2012-06-23 - Columbia City Theater - Seattle, WA *2012-07-03 - Folk Music Center - Claremont, CA *2012-07-28 - Antiwarpt Festival - St. Petersburg, FL *2012-09-01 - Front Porch Music Festival - Livermore, CA *2012-10-09 - The National - Richmond, VA *2012-10-10 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2012-10-11 - Theater of Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2012-10-13 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-14 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-15 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-10-16 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-10-18 - Daytrotter Session - Echo Mountain Recording Studio - Asheville, NC *2012-10-18 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2012-10-19 - The Haunt - Ithaca, NY *2012-10-20 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2012-10-22 - Fine Arts Center - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2012-10-23 - Pabst Theatre - Milwaukee, WI *2012-10-24 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2012-10-26 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2012-10-27 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2012-11-04 - Mountain Stage - Keith-Albee Performing Arts Center - Huntington, WV *2012-11-29 - Terminal West - Atlanta, GA *2012-11-30 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2012-12-01 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2012-12-03 - Cain's Ballroom - Tulsa, OK *2012-12-04 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2012-12-05 - Emo's East - Austin, TX *2012-12-08 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2012-12-09 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2012-12-10 - The Irenic - San Diego, CA *2012-12-12 - Masonic Lodge - Hollywood Forever Cemetery - Los Angeles, CA *2012-12-13 - Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2012-12-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2012-12-16 - Oregon Public Broadcasting Session - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2012-12-16 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2012-12-17 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2013-01-15 - An Evening of Awesome - Isaac Stern Auditorium at Carnegie Hall - New York, NY *2013-01-20 - Rock for Roe at The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2013-05-01 - Legends Club at Appalachian State University - Boone, NC *2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2013-07-26 - Newport Folk Festival - Newport, RI *2013-07-28 - Bele Chere Festival - Asheville, NC *2013-10-09 - Royal Northern College of Music - Manchester, England *2013-10-19 - Caprichos de Apolo - Barcelona, Spain *2014-02-28 - Rangos Ballroom - Carnegie Mellon University - Pittsburgh, PA *2014-05-02 - Kresge Recital Hall - Knox College - Galesburg, IL *2014-06-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2014-06-19 - Eyeconik Records and Apparel - Las Cruces, NM *2014-06-21 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2014-07-25 - Merge 25 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-02 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2015-04-03 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2015-04-07 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-08 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2015-04-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-12 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-13 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2015-04-14 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2015-04-16 - Bogart's - Cincinnati, OH *2015-04-18 - Vic Theater - Chicago, IL *2015-04-19 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2015-04-21 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2015-04-22 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2015-04-23 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2015-05-08 - Shaky Knees Festival - Atlanta, GA *2015-05-29 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2015-05-30 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2015-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-02 - Great American Music Hall - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-03 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2015-06-08 - Kessler Theater - Dallas, TX *2015-06-09 - Austin City Limits - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2015-10-03 - Neighborhood Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2015-10-04 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *2015-10-05 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2015-10-07 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2015-10-09 - Colonial Quarter - St. Augustine, FL *2015-10-10 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2015-11-12 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2015-11-13 - Art School - Glasgow, Scotland *2015-11-14 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2015-11-15 - Gorilla - Manchester, England *2015-11-17 - Trinity - Bristol, England *2015-11-18 - Komedia - Brighton, England *2015-11-19 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2015-11-20 - Autumn Falls Festival - Le Botanique - Brussels, Belgium *2015-11-22 - Paradiso Noord, Tolhuistuin - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2016-04-01 - Bearsville Theater - Woodstock, NY *2016-04-02 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2016-04-03 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI *2016-04-04 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2016-04-06 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY *2016-04-07 - Beachland Ballroom - Cleveland, OH *2016-04-08 - The Blind Pig - Ann Arbor, MI *2016-04-09 - The Vogue - Indianapolis, IN *2016-04-12 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-16 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2016-04-18 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-04-19 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-05-12 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-07-22 - Subterranean - Chicago, IL *2016-07-23 - Wicker Park Festival - Chicago, IL *2016-09-01 - The State Theatre - Falls Church, VA *2016-09-02 - Ace of Cups - Columbus, OH *2016-09-03 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2016-09-18 - Rams Head Live - Baltimore, MD *2016-09-19 - The National - Richmond, VA *2016-09-20 - Jefferson Theater - Charlottesville, VA *2016-09-22 - Buskirk-Chumley Theatre - Bloomington, IN *2016-09-23 - Castle Theatre - Bloomington, IL *2016-09-24 - Midpoint Music Festival - Cincinnati, OH *2016-09-26 - The Englert Theatre - Iowa City, IA *2016-09-27 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2016-09-28 - Majestic Theater - Madison, WI *2016-10-01 - Madrid Theater - Kansas City, MO *2016-10-02 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2016-10-03 - Codfish Hollow Barnstormers - Maquoketa, IA *2016-10-25 - eTown Hall - Boulder, CO *2016-10-29 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2016-11-12 - Jam Room Music Festival - Columbia, SC *2016-11-21 - Second City - Chicago, IL *2016-12-02 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-12-03 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-12-05 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2017-04-01 - Bond Brothers Beer Company - Cary, NC *2017-04-06 - Badlands - Perth, Australia *2017-04-07 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2017-04-08 - The Edinburgh Castle Hotel - Adelaide, Australia *2017-04-09 - The Factory Theatre - Sydney, Australia *2017-04-11 - The Toff in Town - Melbourne, Australia *2017-04-12 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2017-05-22 - Terminal West - Atlanta, GA *2017-05-23 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN *2017-05-25 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *2017-05-26 - The Republic - New Orleans, LA *2017-05-28 - Trees - Dallas, TX *2017-05-31 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2017-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2017-06-02 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2017-06-04 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2017-06-05 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2017-06-26 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2017-06-28 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI *2017-06-30 - Merriweather Post Pavilion - Columbia, MD *2017-07-02 - Rose Music Center - Huber Heights, OH *2017-07-03 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2017-07-05 - Sumtur Ampitheatre - Papillion, NE *2017-07-06 - Wooly's - Des Moines, IA *2017-07-07 - The Palace Theatre - St. Paul, MN *2017-07-08 - Majestic Theatre - Madison, WI *2017-07-09 - The Castle - Bloomington, IL *2017-07-12 - Peabody Opera House - St. Louis, MO *2017-07-13 - ACM@UCO Performance Lab - Oklahoma City, OK *2017-07-14 - ACL Live - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2017-09-06 - The Orange Peel - Asheville, NC *2017-09-08 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2017-09-09 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2017-09-10 - The Vogue - Indianapolis, IN *2017-09-11 - Sheldon Concert Hall - St. Louis, MO *2017-09-13 - Englert Theatre - Iowa City, IA *2017-09-14 - Madrid Theatre - Kansas City, MO *2017-09-15 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2017-09-16 - Gothic Theatre - Englewood, CO *2017-10-05 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2017-10-06 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2017-10-08 - Button Factory - Dublin, Ireland *2017-10-09 - Glasgow Art School - Glasgow, Scotland *2017-10-11 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2017-10-13 - De Helling - Utrecht, The Netherlands *2017-10-15 - Pumpehuset - Copenhagen, Denmark *2017-10-16 - Debaser Strand - Stockholm, Sweden *2017-10-17 - John Dee - Oslo, Norway *2017-11-07 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2017-11-10 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ *2017-11-11 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2017-11-12 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY Videos of this Song *2005-05-13 - Logan Square - Chicago, IL *2006-06-09 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2006-09-15 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2006-09-19 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2006-12-02 - Pitzer College - Claremont, CA *2007-01-06 - Century Theatre - Sydney, Australia *2007-03-02 - Triple Door - Seattle, WA *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-31 - Fritz's Corner @ Debaser - Stockholm, Sweden *2007-06-20 - Eff Cancer Benefit - Metro - Chicago, IL *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2007-12-09 - Moho Live - Manchester, England *2008-02-22 - Richard's on Richards - Vancouver, British Columbia *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-04 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-26 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-12-05 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2009-02-05 - Thursday Concert - Ships and Dip V *2009-02-25 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2009-03-07 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2009-03-26 - Donovan's Pub at Colgate University - Hamilton, NY *2009-04-01 - Portage Theater - Chicago, IL *2009-10-15 - Magnet - Berlin, Germany *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI *2009-11-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2009-11-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2009-11-15 - Henry Fonda Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2009-11-29 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2010-05-31 - Sasquatch Music Festival - George, WA *2010-06-05 - The Badlander - Missoula, MT *2010-06-12 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2010-06-13 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2010-09-04 - FYF Fest - Los Angeles State Historic Park - Los Angeles, CA *2010-09-09 - Koko - London, England *2010-09-10 - End of the Road Festival - Salisbury, England *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2011-03-24 - The National - Richmond, VA *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2011-04-02 - Castaways - Ithaca, NY *2011-04-06 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2011-04-07 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-06-14 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2011-06-17 - The Biltmore Cabaret - Vancouver, British Columbia *2011-06-23 - El Rey Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2011-07-28 - Meadowbrook Pavilion - Gilford, NH *2011-07-31 - Papermill Island - Baldwinsville, NY *2011-08-02 - House of Blues - Cleveland, OH *2012-01-20 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2012-01-23 - Club Downunder - Tallahassee, FL *2012-01-25 - The Crowbar - Tampa, FL *2012-01-30 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2012-06-23 - Columbia City Theater - Seattle, WA *2012-10-11 - Theater of Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2012-10-13 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-14 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-23 - Pabst Theatre - Milwaukee, WI *2012-10-24 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2012-10-27 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2012-11-29 - Terminal West - Atlanta, GA *2012-12-01 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2012-12-04 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2012-12-08 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2012-12-10 - The Irenic - San Diego, CA *2014-07-25 - Merge 25 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-08 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-18 - Vic Theater - Chicago, IL *2015-05-08 - Shaky Knees Festival - Atlanta, GA *2015-11-12 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2015-11-19 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2016-04-03 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI *2016-11-21 - Second City - Chicago, IL Category:The Sunset Tree songs Category:Come, Come to the Sunset Tree songs Category:Dilaudid EP songs Category:Video